Cassidy Boon
Cassidy Muthafuckin' Boon is a Canadian feminist writer and Social Justice Activist who is known for exposing the inherent sexism, racism, homophobia, transphobia and sizeism in popular culture, food and beverages, and seemingly innocent activities. Cassidy greatly utilizes the power of the hashtag and has created many to spread awareness of these issues. She came to prominence when she publically announced that she sued a man for rape after he saved her from drowning because he touched her without getting consent. Cassidy's activism has amassed a fair share of devoted followers to which she calls her "boonies", though has also received a torrent of online harassment as a result of her criticism, particularly from Australians and Kiwis after she revealed the more problematic and pernicious aspects of their culture and traditions. This led to her Facebook being shutdown, which only provoked her to open another one and continue her work. #TheDarkBoonRises Views and Hashtag Activism *The popular Australian spread Vegemite is racist against Aboriginals because it's black #BanVegemite *The traditional Māori dance the Haka glorifies domestic violence and rape #BanTheHaka *Saving an unconscious woman from drowning is rape because you touched her #Saverape *Refusing to have sex with a woman is rape #WhenHeSaysNo *MrRepzion is the worst person ever, the founder of 4chan and GamerGate, and only does aid work in Africa because he has jungle fever #MrRatzion *Australian women are all dogs compared to her #PrettierThanBoon *Calling her a cunt is demeaning to women #StopSayingCunt *New Zealanders are hobbits #HakaHobbits *Kiwi girls are all Gollums compared to her #PrettierThanBoonNZ *Minecraft is sexist because building is a masculine activity #Misogycraft *Drinking tea is racist towards Indians #TeaTimeIsOver *The Disney film Inside Out is racist because there aren't any black emotions #BlackEmotionsMatter *English actor Benedict Cumberbatch's voice is sexist because its low pitch asserts male dominance and illegitimatizes FTM transgender people #PitchUpSherlock ' *Australian television presenter Karl Stefanovic should be taken off-air because he's misogynistic '#GetKarlOff *''Suicide Squad's Harley Quinn is problematic because she isn't plus-sized '#BiggerHarley''' *''Assassin's Creed Syndicate's Evie Frye is problematic because she isn't plus-sized '#AnimateAllBodies''' *''Jurassic World'' is transphobic because there aren't transgender dinosaurs #TransDino *Caitlyn Jenner doesn't deserve to be a woman #BruceIsNoWoman *Deadpool's trademark sense of humor is deeply problematic #NotFunnyDeadpool *Pokémon is homophobic because the attract move only works on Pokémon of the opposite sex #AttractAllPokemon *The television show Daredevil should be banned because it sets unrealistic expectations for blind people #BanDaredevil *The Star Wars franchise is sexist because joining the dark side is meant to symbolize a woman on her period #BanSexistStarWars On DP Cassidy Boon was featured in episodes 145, 163 and 178 during the Troll or Not A Troll segments. The peasants concluded she was a troll every time. External Links *YouTube *Twitter *The Portly Gazelle *Patreon *Shirt line Trivia *A little known fact that the majority of her videos' commenters fail to realize is that Cassidy is a troll whose intent is to satirize the behavior of third-wave feminists. Category:Females Category:Feminists Category:Neutral Category:Canadians Category:White People Category:Trolls Category:Writers Category:YouTubers Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Special Snowflakes Category:Ugly as Fuck